The Life of Leah Clearwater
by tthpf
Summary: Leah's lofe is gonna turn upside down. But how? Check the story out to no!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - hey guys this is a short story about Leah and u guys like it nd pls review!  
{this takes places after breaking dawn some 2 weeks after}

* * *

Leah's POV

**"LEAH!"**

**WHAT?" **leah shouted?

'Get down here now!' her mother shouted 'ugh fine' said leah clearly frustrated.

[she goes down to find her mother in the small dining room with a dress lying on the couch]

"what is that?" asked leah "that miss is your maid of honour dress. for EMILY'S wedding" her mum said "ew that colour is so yuck"

"theres nothing wrong with light blue its not that bad" said Sue{her mum}

"fine ill admit theres nothing wrong with u surely know why i dont want to wear it?" she said

"Look leah enough is enough . i understand that u dont like him getting married but i cant do anything about get over it OK?"

"I DONT LIKE IT? of cource i dont like it! why would i like to be maid of hanour in the wedding of my _ex-?_' u know wat just forget it. am goin !" said leah and then she was out before sue could stop her.

* * *

Leah was fuming.  
_"i mean_" she thought _"what kind of mother tells her daughter that she has to wear a dress in the wedding of the man she loved who is getting married to another women!"_  
she was still fuming when she suddenly knoked over a guy. Both staggered backwards but none fell. "Be careful" said the guy leah looked up to find herself berore a beautiful and a huge guy. he was almost as huge as the quilieute werewolves. Leah stared . She had never seen someone so cute before.  
_"wait what?" _she thought _"someone cute. him? well he is kinda cute._ _wait_** WHAT**? _oh my god leah what r u thinking_? _cut it out!nd talk to him!"_  
"umm ye yeah" she stammered" say something good leah!" she thought hah' the guy chuckled" rigght hi im Brian brian potter" he held out his hand `awwwww such a gentkeman' leah thought . then she stopped thinking nd said " hi i'm leah clearwater" leah said shaking his hand "so leah tell me what were you thinking that you didnt even see me?" "nothing you want to know .trust me" leah said while blushing in emmbarasment"whoa she thought i've not blushed since sam never mind"  
"oh sorry i didnt know it was personel" brian said apologeticaly "oh no no its ok" said leah "lemme guess ex probelems?"  
"wha how did you no?" leah asked" OH ur a player!"  
"NO i dont do those kind of things" he said" i just understand ya no?"  
"oh thats realy nice!" leah squealed "i know. well do you want to take a walk at the beach?" he asked "sure ! why not?"  
suddenly she heard a howl coming from the forest "umm look i'm sorry i gotta go. i just remembered some important work" leah said "oh of cource not" it was clear that he was disapointed but he didnt show it " well you can at least give me your no so that we can ummm you no keep in contact? "  
"ya sure why not?" leah gave him her no. nd he gave her his then leah ran off.

but she never realized that there were some people who had watcjhed and heard the whole conversation standing out of sight _

* * *

well thats it for now guys its not long but i ll make sure to post really soon again please review cause thats gonna encourage me to right even more!  
bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo people ! this is the 2nd chapter of the life of leah clearwater. hope you all enjoy it !

Meanwhile it was Sam and Jared who had watched all the interaction between Leah andBrian. Lets see what conversation had folowed in between them after the departure.

Jared's POV " Sam dude relax it's just a boy she was talking to " i said. Sam's hands were shaking like miniac though his body was in control.  
" No its not because of a boy its becuase well he looks dangerous " he was obviously lying i could sence it even though he had imprinted somewhere he still cared about Leah i knew it i had seen it in his thoughts once before.  
" Dont lie to me OK i know ur lying. And Leah's a werewolve nothing can harm her."  
"You still care about her dont you? " i asked after a pause hesitantly.

SAM'S POV I admit it i still care about Leah. Whatever i am saying to Jared is a big fat lie and he's right.  
" I care about her and i dont want to see her getting hurt like she got when i -when i left her." i told Jared " Lets go to Emily's you know theres the meeting tonight at her house dont you? "he said changing the subject after a while of uncomfortable silence in which no one knew what to say.  
" Of course i know that i arranged it .Lets go"

Leah's POV I cant believe it. Just when i find someone who liked me a bit those bloody bloodsuckers had to come and spoil it. They are the reason of all my unhappiness. They come Sam turns into a wolf because of which he imprints for which he leaves me. Then i turn and have to share my thoughts with a whole pack of wolves. Then when i start liking my other alpha stupid imprinting comes in again and spoils it. Yup i like Jacob but that nessie came and wraped Jake around her finger like a puppy. I mean hes a great alpha and all but with HER hes a puppy whose leashe is in a childs hand. I mean God what has the world come to?And now when a nice boy comes once again the vampires come and now i have patrolling and that too double! UGH how do i spend time with Brian now? And i dont even want to tell anyone about him. I could have told mum but after dad's death shes become so distant from right now i am in the forest. I have dressed up and now our pack is going down to Emily's for the are at the doorstep and the first thing that meets my eyes are a snogging pair of Emily and Sam! What a pleasent welcome right?{note the sarcasm please}Jake throws a worried glance at me before entering probably checking wether am gonna morph into a dog in front of everyone. Well i have got news for you darling am not gonna loose control. Well easier said than done HUH?  
"Hi" i shout cheerefully at everyone which breaks up Sam and Emilys kissing.i am not about to let them ruin my mood.  
" hi " says Emily first then the rest of Sams pack who are either sitting with there parteners or sitting with friends.  
" OK so lets discuss things " says Sam.  
" So me and quil were patrolling and we found this scent of vampires which was pretty strong and of at least 10 different ones." says Jake " Its ok there still outnumbered. Seeing as there are a total of 17 werewolves out of which some can patrol " sam said After that it was decided who would patrol when. Today at midnight i had patrol for 3 hours with Jacob, Embry ,Jared and Sam for 2 hours. Tomorrow same. Two days of torture of sharing my thoughts with Sam. Just my luck Huh?

Well thats all for now guys hope you all liked it and pkease review so i right faster.  
bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so this is my 3rd chapter of The Life of Leah Clearwater. Hope you all like it!

Leah's POV I stepped outside Emily's house hurriedly cause i didnt want to talk to her about her "precious wedding". As i steped out my phone beeped. I opened it and there was a message from said:-  
Hey Leah howdi? wanna meet if do then txt bck k?bye nd oh if you like you can call me Justin too cause thats kinda like my second name:-)  
awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww thats soooo sweet. I wrote back as i went to the beach:-  
Going to beach now. Can meet you for 25 minutes then ill then i send it off and started towards the beach.  
As i reached it i saw him standing there. Whoa i thought he has good speed.  
'Good speed' i called out. He had already spotted me and was approching me. He smiled. It made my heart like stop the smile was so cute. I stopped. Whats the matter? Brian questioned "the smile too much for you?" he questioned I started .How did he no? 'You can say that' i said as he reached me.I smiled making him stop. I smirked' Why Mr Justin my smile to much for you?'  
"You can say that Shawty"he winked I stared. I hadnt noticed his features properly before. He had beautiful blonde hair nd pail blue eyes with heavy muscular arms and a build up would be almost 6'1 in height while i was 6 in height.I had all this noticed in a fraction of a second before i asked "Shawty?"  
"yeah its what i'll call you"  
"why?" i asked"you dont even know me"  
"Then lets go"  
"where?" i asked "Some place to get to know each other" he responded "Why Justin are you asking me out?" for the first time i saw him getting nervous. Even i got nervous. How could i trust someone after all that had happened to me? I mean i just met this guy in the afternoon and now am kinda like meeting him and just now he asked me out? Isn't it a bit fast and i dont know whether i should trust him or not?  
"Umm yeah if you say so. I mean if you want to" he said hesitently.  
I blinked coming out of my should i do now? Maybe i should trust -?  
"Yeah sure but not right now cause i gotta go or mums gonna be mad." I said taking a chance with my heart again. Hopefully it wont be broken again and even if it is then i will make sure to break him. HeHe. After all i am a werewolve. No one messes with the only she wolf in town!  
"Sure why not so ill meet you here tomorrow at lets say umm 7:30 p.m. ?" he asked me brightly "Perfect. k ill meet you here tomorrow. Well i gotta go. Bye" i said "Do you want me to walk you home?" Justin questioned "No no its Ok ill go" i said . Not that i didnt want him to come to my house. Its just i didnt want anyone to no about him.  
'Ok bye'  
"k Bye" i responded and then i went away to my home in a far better mood than i had ever had 2 years.

Well thats it for now guys. I have already written the next chapter so ill post it after this in a sec. k?  
Bye Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Hey ppl srry but am not gonna be uploading this story for some time as i want to consentrate on my other story **NIGHTMARE IN LA PUSH**.

Check it out guys .

Hope ya all like it.

**Toodles!**


End file.
